


THUCK! E'S THUCK!

by BumbleBooty



Series: Discord Inspired [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Choking, Excessive Drool, Silly boyfriends, Soft Vore, Vore, attempted sexy vore, boy howdy they failed, ratchet save these silly children, size distortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: With a rare moment alone, Bee humors Grimlock on one of his stranger kinks- too bad it doesn't go according to plan.





	THUCK! E'S THUCK!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TempleVevHelm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleVevHelm/gifts).



> This tiny drabble is for you Swerve.  
> Thank you for being my Beta Reader! <3

Grimlock purred as he cornered his prey, growling as Bumblebee pressed his back against the scaffolding of their shared room. Grimlock lowered his massive maw to the ground, sweeping his tongue across his lips before snapping at a yellow pede. Bee's optics were dilated, his wings beating furiously against his back. In his current predicament, he barely reached the massive Dino's calf- probably small enough to fit in his  _palm!_  It had been nearly a week since he had been hit by that damn shrink ray, and the lieutenant hadn't been able to go on a mission since.

This left an ecstatic Strongarm to lead a very reluctant crew, and a very small Bumblebee with a very large Grimlock. Said crew was out on a mission at the moment, having taken Fixit and the two resident humans to assist with diverting other humans in the crowded city. Naturally, the two remaining lovers took the opportunity for some relaxation. This had naturally lead to an idea, that idea had been accepted, and suddenly Bee's spark pulsed as if he was running for his life all over again.

This time, it was from the delightfully pointy teeth that we're quickly approaching. He struck out with his right pede, trying to kick Grimlock in the nose- to give himself time to escape, _obviously_ \- but it backfired.

Those terrifying teeth closed around his leg, and Bumblebee squeaked as he was yanked backward. He could feel the points of the teeth sinking into his plating, and the lieutenant whimpered as Grimlock shook his helm slightly- not enough to damage, but more than enough to jostle. The lieutenant shuddered as Grimlock's tongue helped to pull his pede into his mouth, but wound up yanking his entire lower body into the drooling maw instead. Bee yelped as the ground suddenly disappeared from underneath him, and he held on for dear life as Grimlock shook his helm like an excited dog. The sudden movement shifted Bee's frame though, and the slippery tongue forced him closer to Grimlock's throat. In an attempt to free himself, Bee placed one pede between two teeth, and one at the back of Grim's throat. 

Biting back a giggle, the former scout tried to pull himself up- only to slip and fall back onto the tongue, and accidentally kick the back of Grim's throat. The resulting gag shattered all the seriousness, but Bumblebee didn't mind at this point. What he  _did_ mind was that the dino had accidentally swallowed his pede. Grim tied to gag, but the rhythmic clench only pulled Bumblebee in further. Now, his entire leg had been swallowed to the upper thigh.

His servos clutched Grimlock's snoot as a lifeline, and Bee had to cling desperately to keep from being pulled in by the reflexive gagging that followed. By the third swallow, Bee had burst out laughing as he tried to pull his pede free. With each unsuccessful attempt to free himself, Bee laughed harder. Grimlock's chest rumbled in shared amusement, but his heaving overruled his urge to laugh. Bee quickly realized he wasn't getting out of this, and opened a comm to Ratchet. 

* * *

When the grumpy medic arrived at the scrapyard, no one greeted him. With pursed lips, he stalked towards the former scout's quarters. He could hear laughter from the back, and the old CMO didn't even wait until he cleared the corner before he started yelling. 

"I swear to _Primus_ Bumblebee, this had better be the most serious injury you have ever gotten, or I _swear_ I'll-" Ratchet froze dead when he caught sight of the hysterically laughing mech and his new lover. 

Grimlock had tears streaming down his cheeks, Bumblebee's pede causing a rather large lump in his throat that shook whenever the mech gagged or laughed- which he was doing a lot of. Bee was no better, sprawled with his back on the ground with an arm over his optics- his lower half in a trembling Grimlock's mouth. Judging from the pool under his back, he was undoubtedly _smothered_ in oral lubricant.

The medic stared for a solid ten seconds, debating on if he should leave them for their team to find. With a heavy sigh, Ratchet moved to free the idiots.

He was  _not_ paid enough for this slag.

 


End file.
